1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the feed of a feeding apparatus for intermittently feeding a web-shaped workpiece.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Apparatuses for intermittently feeding a workpiece is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,758,011 and 3,784,075. In these a selected, predetermined relationship between the rotational speed of the driving shaft and the phase of oscillation is present. These known apparatuses do not allow changing this relationship after it has been initially set, at least without large expenditures.